


Marbles

by LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, High School AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, i don't know what this is, marbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity/pseuds/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people get really weird urges. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky knows all about these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I don't know what this is.

Nobody is around. Not a soul. Just me, sitting in the chair. I know this is the room I’m meant to be in, and nobody else wants to hang with me today, so I thought why not come to class early.

Might as well let out my inner nerd every once in a while. To my luck the classroom was unlocked.

So now I’m sitting in the chair, staring intently on the desk. It’s not like I have a weird marble fetish; I’ve just always wondered how many marbles I could fit in my mouth at one time. I’m honestly not that weird.

I glance up at the clock and see there is still 20 minutes left in lunch, enough time to put them in and take them out. I reach over, moving the jar on to the table in front of me. I pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

Slowly I reach in, and start putting them in my mouth, one by one. For each one I put in, I put a tally on the sheet. I get to the point where they’re filing up my cheeks when the door opens and I freeze. I still have 15 minutes; nobody is meant to be coming in. I look up to the door and see Steve Rogers, not necessarily the most popular boy in school, but definitely the most popular boy when it comes to my heart.

“Bucky?” He asks, looking at me shocked and confused.

“Yes.” I say, trying to seem nonchalant about it. Though they sound comes out my like and oomph.

“Do you have, um, marbles in your mouth?”

I nod slowly.

“Why?”

Now at this point I can either ignore the question, and make it more awkward by sitting here with a bunch of marbles in my mouth. I can leave the room, remove the marbles and come back in when class starts, and never be able to even look at him again. I can take them out of my mouth with him right here.

I’ve been thinking about this for too long. I open my mouth and the marbles start falling out slowly. I look up at Steve standing by the door way through my eyelashes and as I feel the marbles falling into my lap, I notice something else happening there as well.

Glancing down, I see myself with a semi. Perfect timing. I start going red, and as the last marble come out, I wipe any wet ones down, and tip them all back into the jar. I look at him, noticing I’m not the only one in with the same awkward situation happening down there. Well only awkward because of what he walked in on me doing.

Steve looks me up and down, nods and slowly backs out of class, the door clicking shut behind him, and I am left to wallow in my embarrassment.

All I can think is how even though I’m thankful it wasn’t my ass I’m strangely disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you just read that. It's just. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I have reached a new point in writing adn I don't know if I like it. 
> 
> Don't tell my English teacher


End file.
